Five Thoughts Chad Had About Sonny
by Kamakaze Kheri
Summary: Reflecting back on it, Chad realizes that there is something exceedingly annoying about Sonny Munroe, but surprisingly he enjoys her company. Chad/Sonny


**I've just got OneShots leaking out of me left and right. Anyway, here's a little Five Things story that I wrote for Chad and Sonny. I hadn't intentionally wanted it to be a Five Things story but I figured I might as well as there were five thoughts Chad had about Sonny.**

**WARNING: Slight spoilers for Episode 2 and major spoilers for Episode 9**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance or any of its characters or episode plot lines. **

**However: I do own the story lines for numbers 3, 4, and 5 and may consider writing more of an in depth story on them in the future.**

**

* * *

  
**

If there was one thing Chad Dylan Cooper learned since Sonny joined the cast of _So Random!, _it was that she was exceedingly annoying. The only problem was, the annoyance was something only Chad found because the annoyance was only directed to him.

He couldn't so much as look at Sonny without finding something annoying: her perfect smile, her sparkling eyes, her soft hair, it was all too much. Those kinds of things (perfect smile, sparkling eyes and soft hair) were meant for people like Chad Dylan Cooper, not for the likes of the residents of Chuckle City.

It was one fateful evening out with Tawni, though, that led him to rethink his thoughts. Was she really that annoying? The Chad Dylan Cooper boards on the internet thought that they would make a cute couple, but reflecting on it Chad decided that they couldn't be. She would outshine him with her cuteness, and that couldn't happen. Chad was supposed to be the good looking one.

"She's so cute when she's angry."

Chad cast a glance at James Conroy, the boy sitting next to him, before sinking deeper into his thoughts.

* * *

_ 1. Smile_

_The day Sonny's picture went up in the So Random! hallway, Chad found it to be incredibly distracting. Sure, the new girl was kind of cute (nobody did cute like Tawni Hart did), but the most distracting thing about her was the smile. It was contagious and Chad hated contagious anything, unless it was directly tied to him. That smile, was not Chad's smile, which made him mad._

_He stormed down the hall to Marshall's office, planning to demand an explanation for the picture on the wall where Mandy's used to be, when he spotted someone entering the So Random! side door. It was the girl from the picture and the sight of her only fuelled Chad's anger. _

"_Isn't her smile just the cutest thing?" a producer from the show asked as Chad paused in the doorway. _

_Chad Dylan Cooper stormed past Chuckle City without so much as a backward glance. _

_ 2. Eyes_

_After his heated discussion with Marshal about the new picture in the hallway at So Random!, Chad decided to lay low for awhile. He didn't want to meet this so-called "Sonny Munroe". Chad Dylan Cooper was too cool for Sonny Munroe. Of course, laying low didn't work for the super-star and he ended up going to meet Sonny on her second day at work, but only because the show was starting to get more viewers than MacKenzie Falls._

_But when Chad got distracted by the yogurt machine (yet again!) in the cafeteria, he decided it wouldn't hurt to make a detour and pick up some yogurt for Sonny as a peace offering. What he wasn't counting on was meeting Sonny at the yogurt machine._

Funny, _he thought. _She doesn't look that fat in the photo in the hallway. _They held a quick conversation, but reflecting back on it, Chad couldn't recall what it was actually about. He had been captivated by those huge, brown eyes of Sonny's and he was beginning to turn back on his 'peace offering' idea. _

_Sonny Munroe could have the best looking smile in the studio, but not the best eyes too! Chad's were sky blue and dreamy. They were like looking into heaven and they weren't anything like Sonny's._

_Sonny's were like melted chocolates, deep and captivating. They showed depth and personality and sparkled along with that smile. Chad was furious. He had heard Tawni Hart complaining about Sonny stealing her spotlight, but what about Chad's? He wouldn't be Hollywood's best looking with that new girl in town._

Drastic times call for drastic measures, _Chad thought bitterly to himself as he slouched back to MacKenzie Falls._

_3. Hair_

_Sonny's hair was a mess, but Chad decided that he liked it anyway. At least he could then still keep the title of best hair to himself._

_But no, that wasn't what he should be focussing on. There was Sonny, drenched to the bone and slumped against the wall of her apartment on the rainiest day Hollywood had ever seen since, well, since ever. Apparently Sonny's mom was out of town for a couple of days and had left Sonny to be responsible for the apartment. Of course, Sonny had left her apartment key with Chad by accident when she had been tossing things left and right out of her purse in order to find that ugly, cow-print phone of hers. _

"_Sonny?"_

_Sonny cast her eyes upward at Chad and he almost smiled when he saw her whole face light up when she realized that he had brought her the house key._

"_Chad!" she exclaimed happily as she bounded towards him and threw her arms around his neck. _

_The MacKenzie Falls star blushed but quickly covered his embarrassment by complaining. "Sonny, you're ruining my shirt! I just had this pressed the other day and now you're ruining it."_

_Sonny scowled but led him back to her apartment where she unlocked the door. She pushed a strand of soaked, dark brown hair away from her face and let herself in, Chad trailing behind her. _

_Sonny raced off to find some dry clothes while Chad poked around nosily in the kitchen. He had been to Sonny's apartment once before when she held his favourite stuffed animal captive. He had begged (actually begged on his knees) for Sonny to give it back and after laughs and scowls exchanged by both parties Sonny returned Chad's toy and continued to tease him for the whole week._

_Sonny reappeared, wearing some outfit that clashed horribly together, but looked surprisingly good on Sonny's slim figure. A sudden thought occurred to Chad and he cleared his throat, causing Sonny to cast him a wary glance._

"_Sonny, why didn't you wait inside the building until I showed up rather than sit out on the fire escape? You could have gotten mugged or something!"_

_Sonny blushed and ran a hand through her hair again. "Er, well, I..." she trailed off, looking hopefully at Chad so that he would drop the subject and leave her in peace._

_Chad sighed. He often wondered what sort of semi-depressing things went on inside the head of Sonny Munroe, but he let it drop. Cautiously, he slipped and slid his way across the linoleum floor towards Sonny. He took one hand and brushed her normally soft, silky hair out of her face and placed a kiss delicately on her forehead._

_Sonny was still stunned as Chad sauntered out the door, but just as he left he turned around and winked. "Don't go telling anyone now," he said. "I have a reputation to keep." He watched her scowl at him and threw her towel at the door and he heard it thump against the wood just seconds after he shut it. All in a day's work for Chad Dylan Cooper._

_ 4. Laugh_

_Sonny's laugh was contagious, though Chad would never let her know that. _

_He loved how it wasn't like Tawni's laugh, all chime-like and tinkling. Sonny's had depth and true happiness in it. It wasn't something shallow that you would normally here. It was pure._

Liquid happiness, _Chad thought to himself one day as he overheard Sonny's laugh as she talked with Nico and Grady. If he could bottle it up he could sell it for a fortune. He mused over the idea and as he did so, he wasn't ultimately paying attention to where he was going. The next thing Chad knew he was sitting on the ground with a bucket of red paint overturned on his head, the contents dripping down his MacKenzie Falls uniform._

"_What is the meaning of this!" he cried, clearly outraged. Sonny, Nico and Grady came storming out from the other room, but as soon as they caught sight of Chad they burst into laughter. _

"_Chad, red is an excellent colour on you," Sonny managed between giggling fits. Chad scowled but stood, dripping paint onto the floor._

"_Give me a hug, Sonny," he dared, a smirk now replacing the scowl. He stretched out his arms and took a step towards the So Random! cast mates, who each took a step back._

"_You wouldn't dare!" Sonny exclaimed, worry clouding her eyes. Chad merely smiled before the two of them took off through the hallways of the studio, Chad leaving an inconspicuous trail of red paint behind him._

_Nico and Grady exchanged glances, but both of them were smiling. Chad and Sonny were back at it again, and even as they moved farther away they could still hear Sonny's laughter as well as Chad's as they raced out into the California sunshine._

_5. Sunshine_

_The day probably couldn't get any worse. Chad was at home, alone, sick in bed with the most disgusting and revolting thing the doctor could have said: the common cold._

_He shivered under the blankets and ducked his head under the pillow, trying to keep warm. He couldn't believe it: Chad Dylan Cooper did not get sick. Chad Dylan Cooper was immune to everything._

Everything except the common cold, _he thought bitterly to himself as he sneezed twice. He reached over to the bedside table and groaned as the glass of water slipped off and landed on the hardwood. The glass smashed and the water would no doubt leave a stain so Chad dragged himself out of bed to get a cloth._

_His normally shiny blonde hair had dulled considerably and was not brushed, combed or styled. It lay flat on his head with the occasional tuft of hair that stood up or out. His eyes were also considerably less bright and his nose had turned a magnificent shade of red to match his flushed cheeks. Chad didn't even want to look in the mirror. He didn't want to see the imposter that had taken over his body._

_He was dragging his feet through the living room when someone knocked on the door. He hadn't been expecting anyone and his mom normally just let herself in through the back door. Who on earth could be calling on him now? He had already called in to work to announce his absence so it wouldn't be anyone from The Falls._

_The person knocked again and Chad mumbled something under his breath about ungrateful and non-patient people. When he opened the door however, his day brightened considerably._

"_Sonny? What are you doing here?" Chad's voice was hoarse from not being used and he coughed slightly. There she was, his knight in a horribly ugly outfit that surprisingly looked flattering on Sonny. She smiled that smile of hers and shrugged._

"_I heard you were sick so I decided to stop by on my way home."_

Way home? _Chad glanced at the clock and his eyes widened when he realized it was already four-thirty. Had he really slept the day away?_

"_Well, thanks," he mumbled, running a hand through his tussled hair. Sonny smiled and stepped into his house, shutting the front door behind her. _

"_Come on, you should be in bed," she scolded, pushing him back towards the bedroom. "Do you need anything?"_

"_Yeah, a cloth, broom, dustpan and a new glass of water," Chad replied. When Sonny cocked an eyebrow at him he shrugged. "I knocked the water glass off the table by accident."_

"_Gee, you can't do anything without someone being there, can you?" Sonny said sarcastically. She pushed Chad through his bedroom door and headed off to the kitchen to grab the necessary supplies._

_Chad sank into his bed and sighed. He was shivering again, but whether it was from Sonny's touch or the cold, he couldn't tell. He drew the blankets up to his neck and sighed, shutting his eyes. He didn't realize that he was half asleep until he felt something warm brush across his forehead._

"_Just returning what was yours," a voice whispered in his ear. _

_When Chad woke up the next morning he was feeling quite chipper and felt so good he went to work with a bounce in his step. He was actually looking forward for the day, something that was unusual for him, but he was really only excited about seeing the sunshine that brightened his day: Sonny._

_

* * *

  
_

After reviewing his thoughts on Sonny, Chad could only come to one conclusion: he had fallen for the newest cast member at Chuckle City. He had let down the guard he had so carefully put up, only to have it shattered by Sonny Munroe.

"_She's so cute when she's angry."_

James' words rang through Chad's head and the MacKenzie Falls star took a deep breath.

"Sonny? She's always cute. She can't do anything without it being cute. Stupid cute," he muttered. He saw James cast him a glance and Chad was only half listening when he heard James' next words.

"Sonny? No, no. I'm talking about Tawni!"

That seemed to brighten Chad's day almost as much as going to interrupt Sonny usually did.

* * *

**So this is the time when you press the review button. I would like any thoughts: constructive criticism, praise, advice or thoughts on why you didn't like the story at all. **


End file.
